TheVideoGameDatabase Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to ! The definite database for anything gaming related. LittleBigPlanet North America cover.jpg|Learn about LittleBigPlanet on this wiki! Timesplitters2.jpg|Learn about Timesplitters on this wiki! PlayStation 4.jpg|Countless pieces of info about all new consoles such as the Playstation 4! Angry Birds.png|Popular mobile games are on this wiki aswell! Featured Video Nominate a video today! Just simply go to the founder's Xboxandrotr talk page! Featured Page Nominate a page today! To nominate a page ask on xboxandrotr's talk page. LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey Wiki Rules *Articles for hentai\Japanese erotica games are not allowed. *Articles based off of pinball machines are not allowed but pinball video games like Zen Pinball are. *Articles based off of internet videos are no longer allowed therefore subject to deletion. If you see any of these articles please put a deletion notice so the founder can do so. Articles based off of gaming internet celebrities or phenomana like Pewdiepie or LEEROY JENKINS are. *Unannounced games are not allowed as full-fledged articles however articles on cancelled games are. *On this wiki an article is not a stub when it has more than one section and or heading. Help Out There currently are little editors on this wiki so if you could help that would be greatly appreciated! Main Categories (Please add anything that is not here!) Designers *Designers *Male Designers *Female Designers Platforms *PC *Playstation 3 *Xbox 360 *Playstation 2 *Playstation *Nintendo DS *Wii *Mobile *Xbox *Game Boy Advance *Commodore 64 *Sega Genesis *Super Nintendo *ZX Spectrum *Amiga *Atari ST *Playstation Vita *Wii U *Gamecube *NES *Nintendo 3DS *Game Boy Color *Game Boy *PSP Characters *Characters *Deuteragonists *Protagonists *Slaves *Male Characters *Female Characters *Species *Deceased Characters *Monsters *Animals *Enemies *Bosses Items and Miscellanous *Items *Weapons *Areas *Clothing *Guns *Cities *Food *Vehicles ESRB *E *E10+ *T *M Genres *Adapted Games *Action Games *Sports Games *Puzzle Games *RPGs *Indie Games *Strategy Games *Sims *Adventure Games *First Person Games *Action Adventure Games *Third Person Shooters *Sequels *Platformers *Third Person Games *First Person Shooters *Shooters *Racing Games *Stealth Games *Fighting Games *Cancelled Games *Bullet Hell Shooters *Music Games *Party Games Decades *1980-1990 *1990-1999 *2000-2010 *2010-2020 Companies *Companies *European Companies *Japanese Companies *American Companies *Defunct Companies Publishers *Nintendo *Sega *Atari *Ubisoft *Konami *Namco (Bandai) *Sony *Activision Links to series *Ace Attorney *Age Of Wonders *American McGee's Alice *Banjo Koozie *Bioshock *Bomberman *Brain Age *Breath Of Fire *Call Of Duty *Call Of Juarez *Cyberpunk 2077 *Dark Souls *Donkey Kong *DOTA *Dragon Quest *Earthworm Jim *Everquest *Fallout *Far Cry *Grand Theft Auto *Halo *House Of The Dead *Indiana Jones *Killzone *King Of Fighters *Leisure Suit Larry *Mafia *Mario *Metal Gear Solid *Mortal Kombat *Need For Speed *Pac-Man *Perfect Dark *Pokémon *Prey *Red Dead *Resident Evil *Resistance *Saint's Row *Star Fox *Tony Hawk *Touhou Project *The Legend Of Zelda *The Sims *The Witcher *Uncharted *Warhammer 40,000 *Wing Commander *World Of Warcraft *Zork If a series is not here be sure to add it! Just search the category and link it here! Related Wikis PlayStation Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wiki